Your my Poison
by d34dstr3tch
Summary: Sammy is pretty, popular, smart and is in loev with damon. He loevs her too but sammy is with Steffan who is mean. Then a new enemy appears who is meen so they go and bet it. Ratted M for lasbains and sexxing.
1. savieor

**Disclamer: i don't own any TVD caracters in here EXCEPT SAMMY LOL! ANd shes lyk just as sexxy! If I rly owned it Elana wouldn't be in it cuz shes so whiny + annoying**

**A/N: dis is my first fanfic so b nice k. i look just like sammy + we hav the same nam but rember that im not her ok guys even if we have the same evrythng also DAMON IS RLY HOT SO HIT ME UP 4 HIM**

For those who do not know me my name is Sammy flowers and i'm a werewolf crossed with a vampire at mystic falls. Everyone says i'm really pretty and prettier than Bony, Carolin and Elena and Rebeca combined. But i'm nice so i say im not. i have long cuuley blond hair and emrald green eyes that go red when im a werewolf or vampire my fur also glows in the dark, although i am supernatural i can still try and belive in god so i am christan. Everyone says I look a lot like Taylor Swift only i'm a better singer. I am also the smartest in our school so nerds are really jealous of me. Im kinda emo but not relly and I love wearing red and pink and black, I also have heaps of sparkely makeup.

Today, I Gilded through the empty classroom sadly. Ian Salvatore wouldnt be at school today. His favorite colors were red and black so I wore the dress that elana wore to the originels ball in "Dangerous Liaisons" except the seqins were red. I had sewn it myself, my mom taut me how to sew before she dyed and left me hear and I got so sad that I cant rember my past. i liked it becus it showed my tatoo of two owls on my arm which changed color becuse of my vampir skin. I also wore the ring that vampirs wear to let them go in sun and not dye, dammon had given it to me for my birtday. but i was to nice to tell him that i didnt ned it becus of my special skin.

'Hay Sammy' sed my bf Steffan as he hugged me. steffan was relly tall with sexie chocklat eyes but ian was hoter and supar nice to me so i was cheating on steffan with his brother. You mite think im being sl*tty but im relly not because steffan is bad to me and likes Elana who is relly dumb. He Also lovess me too but i didn't know that then.

I like steffan as a frend and not a boyfrend cuz he can b relly mean and now im super sad because hes hugging me and if he find out abot dammon hell hurt me.

"Sammy i love you watts wrong?" stefan said as I cryed. I was scarred that hell get mad if i satrt crying so I tryed to pretend it was not tears.

"Im not crieing steffan" I said. "Yur being silly" then stefen got angrey and his eys went bad.

"Stop lieing, sammy you arent f*king teeling me watts wrong" ten steffan went relly fast and pusheed me on the wall. I was so suprised that my sunlit ring that dammon gave me nearly fell off.

"No steffan your unstable. We need alarik to make you better." I said using my special voice. I did not need vampire powers to make him calm because my voiec was allways sooving and nice.

"Your rite sam" Steffan said with his good eyes."I will talk to alarik so he can make me better"

Then the door opened and Loona walked in. Steffan got mad again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR" he shooted. "THIS IS NOT YOUR CLASS."

Stefan ran at Loona and tried to drink her blood but i stood in his way.

"I told her to cum because we are frends" I said, thinking quickly.

" Oh ok I am sory girl, I am now going to go home goodnite."

"goodnite" we said and steffan went home to bed and when he was gone loona smileed at me.

"Your so nice thank you Sammy" loona said.

"No problem wate how do you kno my nam" I said.

"evryon knos your nam Sammy becuz your popular" Loona smiled she was relly nice.

"cool I did not know that" I said. Then I had a ideer

"do you want to be frends" I asked loona

"YES!" loona said. "I am so hapy"

"call me sam" i said. "its my nickname."

"ok" said Loona. "is it true that you cant rember your past?"

"yea" i said. then loona looked really sad for me. "its ok though you didnt kno" then she got happy again.

Then it was really late so we went home together.

**A/N: **** i kno loona is lyk the girl in hary poter but shes not its just the same nam. Anyone cna leave a revew + this is only the 1st chap. But I hope you guys LOVED IT! xD i know i did**


	2. news

**Disclaimer: Still dont own all but sammy lololol :)) but u guys new dat**

**A/N: I may not get any revoiws but dats ok cos dis is just my first story! My frend was rlly mean and sed i shud use spelcheck so i did R U HAPY NOW TAMY?I EVAN PUT LOONA IN MY STORRY INSTED OF U! spelcheck is dum anyway + says my wdros arent real but they SO ARE! NEway i hpoe u lyk this capter or whateva**

That nite I dreamed about the first time I meet damon.

It was your first day of school and _all _the boys were wolf-wistling and winkig and trying to hit on me, I was scared about all the attention becuse i didn know anyone so I was really super scarrred the whole time.

But when I saw damon he wasnot like all the other boys and I autonaticly knew he was a vampire becase of my special powers and we also met once in france where I saved him from some witches who were hurting him when he had done not a thing wrong. He was really extra nice to me and shown me round the school but before he culd ask me out his bruther Steffan asked me to be his gf.

I was too nice to say no and got sad beecuse I liked damon more.

When I found out about him and Elana I got realy sad becuse he treted me bad too. That's why I cheated on him with damon. Sometimes I asked him why he love me and everytime he says he does not know and that he had never forgoten how I saved him but I do not mind becuuse i will allways love him.

Ever since then I was relly hapy.

Then I woke up and put on a relly long purple strapless dress with a cut down the midle of the skirt that showed my taned legs, it had silvr gems all over the top. I stiled my hair so it mached the dress and put on silver heels. I was ready for school.

Damon was back when I got there. He had waited for me by the lockers.

"where were you" i said angrily. "I was really woried damon"

"we herd news of a new enemy, sam" damon said.

"how bad is it" I asked. I now understod why he was gone and wanted to help.

"the worst creture in the hole galaxy called the alein has come to erth" damon said saddly.

"It's ok" I said. "our love can get rid of all bad in the world."

"I hope so." Damon said.

"who's gonna stop it?" I said.

"Just you and me." he smile.

"what about elana" I asked becus I knew that he used to like her and I was testing him.

"Elana is dum!" Damon yelled. "and she and steffan are together"

Sudenaly… Elana came.

"WHO SAID THAT?" she yelled.

"Not us." We said. Then Elana ran away.

"can we take loona?" I asked becuss I was relly nice and thoutfull about her.

"ok" said damon. "We are meeting here tonight"

Then we ran off relly exited.

**A/N: SAMMY/DAMMON 4 LYF! so now dammo samy and loona r gona kill the alein but first they hav 2 meet and get there. im not gonna hav much of steffan an elana in it cuz theyre relly retarded and samy is pretey so she shuld replc them but loona isnt important shes just a girl from my scool in rel lyf.**


	3. traveling truble

**Disclaimer: the only caracters i own are loona tammy and sammy and there based of reel ppl so yea**

**A/N: TAMMY SINC YOU WERE COMPLANING I PUT U IN THE STORY BUT U HAVE TO B A LESBAIN WITH LOONA CUZ I DONT WANNA B MEEN 2 LESBAINS OH AND WARNING: NAWTY SEXXING SCENE KINDA! this capta wuz late cuz i had a party 2 go 2 and i have a new BF now and his name is tom xxx hes gonna read my story cuz he luvs me :)**

That nite I put on a blak boots that reached my nees and had 5 inch heels and a tiny blak straples dres that was rlly tite, ten I put on the lether jaket that dad wore befor he dyed with mom. It fit me perfectly. I had to wear all blak becus damon loona and me were meetin inside te scool at nite.

I paked evrything into a neon pink sootcase and used my speshul powes that not all vampirs have to teleport insid scool. Dammon came with super speed a few secs later. Then loona came out of the bathrom nekst to me.

'how did you get in" I asked loona.

"I paked my bag at lunch and hid in the bathrom after scool ended" loona statd.

"wow that's relly smart" dammon said impressed.

"I also broat my frend tammy if that's ok" loona smiled.

"sure that's fine" I said becus we needed a lot of help to bet the alien.

"tammy you can cum out now" loona yelled into the bathroom.

Tammy was relly tall but not as tall as me. She had strait brown hair with a fring and pail bloo eyes. She was prety and skiny and culd be a model.

"hi tammy"said everyone.

Tammy blushed when she saw me and wavved bak. "I have to tel you guis a secret" she said.

"sure' said loona. 'anything to bet the meen alien."

"im a witch!" tammy screamed. Evryone gasped eksept me who hugged tammy becus I liked her.

"it is ok becus damon is a vampir and im a vampir-wherewolf" I said.

"relly?" asked tammy.

"yea sam told me in a txt" loona laffed

"wow Sammy your so butiful and powerful" tammy cryed

"now that we are dun lets go in my car" dammon said.

"okay" evryone told him.

Dammons car was a brite red limo that had wite seats. The numba plate said "vmpir1" on it becus your only alowed 6 letters. Loona and tammy screemed hapily but not me bucus I always drive in it with dammon.

"DRIVVER!" dammon screeched. "TAK US 2 THE ALEIN!"

Ten we all shat down on the wite seats and drove off.

Tammy and loona fell aslep on etchother and were nerely kissing in there sleep. Dammon and I laffed becus we new that they were secretely in love and were porbably s*xxing in the bathroom.

Ten suddenly dammon kised rly hard and I fall on the seat.

"Ewww dammon no" I whispered so I did not wake up the girls.

"plese sammy im all horni and I want yoo and your so butiful" damon cryed.

"no I don't want to do sexxing in front of the girls ew" I said all embarassd.

"but they sexed in the bathroom and are slepping" damon said and ten I looked down and saw the lump in his pants.

"if I tuch you will yu stop" I said and dammon said yes.

I had done sexing with steffan and other boys beefor even tho its gross and no one shuld do it eva but I did not rember tuching them. But wen I tuched dammon I feel lyk I had dun this before.

**A/N: im gonna skip the nawty sene XDDDDDD!**

The next mourning we all woke up to see that we stoped in the midle of the road!

"oh no!1" said loona.

Tammy started crieing.

"wats rong tammy" we all asked.

"I chcked the driver with my which powers and hes daed!" tammy waild

We saddley put the driver in the limo trunk and dammon drove instead.

"Do yoo know where we are going dammon?" I asked.

"We are going to the hotel to get directshons and sum rest" damon said blankley.

When we got to the hotel I payed for all the rooms becus I wanted to be nise and help. Dammon and I got a bed togever and so did tammy and loona. Then dammon went out to by food and it was just us girls.

"oh Sammy you are so very butiful!" said tammy who was trieing not to swoon.

"yea sometimes im scarred to stand next to her becus I mite look relly ugly" loona laffed.

Ten I could not hold it in nymor…

"are you guys lesbains togevver?" I asked polietely.

"We are! How did you know" they asked.

"no ofence but its obvios and I culd here yoo in the bathroom" I laughed.

They wre shoked.

Then dammon came back wivv food.

"hey girls what hapened" he asked curiously.

"Noting" we said kwikly.

"umm ok but I know where the alein is and we will get drivving tomorow" he said hapily

That nite I sang evryone to slep with my amazing voice so dammon wuld not want to sex me and climmed into bed to wate for the next day.

**A/N: Soz 4 the sexxing but i had 2, the nxt chapta mite take a while but im not sure. PLZ review cuz i know luv my story and sammy cuz u cant not luv them xP LONGEST CHAPTA SO FAR! I LUVV U GUYS!**


	4. total drama 1

**Disclammer: i own samy or loona or tammy and NO1 ELSE!1**

**A/N: [PLEASEE READ!] i only hav 1 sh*tty revoiw so far so pls revoiw it makes me hapy. i hav not posted in a wile cos i was on holaday and was having fun wit my boyfrend but now im bak at skool wich is BORING! :( and tamy was bein meen and argueing with me aboot gay ppl cus i told her that all gays are FABULOS and LUV 2 Shop and she sed NO!1 so i mad her a b*ch in te story so HA! ANEWAY PLS READ REVOIW AND RATE!**

Wen evrywon woke up I was alreddy dressed and wearing a strappless dress. The top was blak and the scirt was long and akwa. I wore lots of jewlry and dimends.

I maked evreywon big piyles of chocklat pancakes for brakefast witch wuld hav maked us fat and ugli (even tho fat ppl are ugli lol) but we had powers so we stayed relly skiny and pretey.

"wow Sammy this is the best fing ive eva etten!" shotted dammmon.

"yes Sammy how did yoo get so good at cocking" asked loona relly hapilly.

"my dad tawt me" I sed saddley becus my dad had dyed and no one but dammon new.

Ten sudenley tammy ran to the baffroom and frew up evreywere!

"watts rong tammy are yoo alerrjick to something" I sed relly worryedly and careingly.

"no im fine im just trieing to bee skiny like yoo Sammy cus your relly pretty and evrey won shuld be like yoo" tammy smilled when she was dun.

**A/N: tammy also dos not like it wen ppl do this even tho its tottaly fine! so im putting it in hear to show her!**

"ok tammy let me cleen yoo up cuz your a mess!" loona laffed.

"ok" tammy gigled.

Ten they klosed the dore and me and dammon smilled cuz dey were kissing and we culd here them. Then they were sexing and dammon blushed so I told them we were leveing and they shuld pak cus im nise and care for dammon.

We went to the limo agen so we culd find the alien. But somone was alreddy standing by it. It was…STEFFFAN!

"Sammy," he growled, face livid with rage. "Listen to me."

"steffan stop ive had enoff of yoo" I sed strongley wen I curled my glowing here round my thinger.

"ya stoop trieing to hurt her" yelled loona and dammon but stayd bak becus my hare was glowing and that means im gonna turn into a werewolf. Tammy did not say anything becus she did not kno steffan and knew that I was betta than her at every thing and way pretayer than her ugli face.

"I'm not here to hurt anybody!" Stefan pleaded. His face briefly twisted into a glimpse of pain before his composure was regained. "The only thing I need is for you to listen… I'm trying to save you."

He was trieing relly hard but I was to strong too fal for him agen and I new he wuld only hurt me.

"nuh uh steffan" I wimsperd softly. "you have bean vary bad and VERY meen to me so gess what… I'M BRAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Evrey one gasped eksept steffan who was smilling. It made me mad cuz now I new he didn't luv me and lyed to me the hole time.

I samoned my speshul powers into my fist and punshed him so hard that he flew into a bilding. We all chered and dammon kised me.

" hay samy lets be togevver fiveever" dammon sed sexxiley.

"ok dammon I luv yoo soooooooo much!" I scemmed in a supa sexah voiec.

Ten we all had a big grup hug and evreywone was laffing and stuf.

We got in the limmo and shat down.

We all meet the new drivver but we do not tell him what hapened to the other won cuz he mite quit. We told him the dyerectshons cuz he wasn't very smart and did not no were the alein was like the last one.

Me and dammon kissed and loona had to kiss tammy witch dammon told be was cuz tammy is relly shy.

"loona no stop" tammy yeilled.

"whats rong tammy I sed.

"loona I don't want too kiss you anemore lik Sammy and dammon" tammy sed relly bitchily.

"why not whats rong with them" loona asked

"I just do no tlike them and your mine" tammy yeilled selfishely.

"if yoo don't like my frends and wanna be meen then IM BRAKING UP WIT YOO TO" loona sremmed and ten dey were both crieing.

Oh NO!1 DRAMMA!

**A/N: thx 4 readin i luv u!**


	5. update on storie PLZ READ

Hay ppl Sammy is hear. Dis is an updat not a chapta and hair I hav too adres a few things.

1 I mite nt updat as frekwentley becus skool has startedd and there is a lot of dramma and supa hard werk. It is vary hard fore me cus I am disleksic and find things relly hard. I canot find spelchek eiver and I would ask my pairents but tere ar nawty senes that I cant show them.

2 all I have on my story is dum flamers!1 I need to put tat I am disleksic on my profil cuz they ar bein dissrespectfulll to my probblem and hopfully now that they kno they will stop and help me insted of bein meen :(

3 I loked up marry-sue becus of wat a stoopid anon said. AND GUESS WAT SHE IS NOT ONE BECUS I TOOK A TEST SAMY TRYS RELLY HARD TO BEA NISE CUS HER PARENTS R DED! YEA THERE DED DOES THAT SOND LIKE MARRYSUE TO YOU.

I wil trie and updat but thanks fore reding so far. I hav a lot planed.


	6. dreeming angel

**A/N: DIS IS THA MOST IMPORTENT CHAPPIE SO FAR EXSEPT FOR MAYBE THE NEKST ONE! tammy is bein nise agen so this is veray good for her in teh storie and tom taked me on a date for valientines day :) he got me flowers to. HATTERS SHULD STOP FLAMMING ITS NOT NISE! I AM DISLEKSIC AND DONT KNO WHERE SPELL CHEK IS OK? MAYBEE YOO SHULD HELP ME FIND IT IMSTED OF BEIN MEEN anyway ples give me good revoiws cus they relyy encorag me!**

Dat nite we sleppped in the limmo cus we saw steffan runing behind us wile we were dryvving and were scarred he wold see us if we left the limmo.

Loona and tammy had made up and had tru luv agen. Me and dammon were relly hapy and telled them "congrootalayshons" becus luv is a byootiful thing and evrey one shuld hav it unles they were supa evul!

"thank yoo Sammy" sed tammy.

"why are yo thanking me tammy and loona" asked Sammy as she fluterd her supa huje eyelashes ova her sparkelling emrald eys that were deep wit the pane of a zillion torchured soles becus of her dark and supa misterious past.

"becus you were allways their for us and you're the nisest and byootifullest person I have evar met!" loona smilled.

"ya and im sory I was so meen to yoo all befour and sed all those bad things." Tammy cryed saddley.

"it is all ok we foregiv yoo" dammon sed undastandingley.

"yay yoo are all so nise espeshally Sammy" tammy selabratted.

Then we were all vary tiered and went two slepp.

In my dreem I was in a magick forsest ful of pink trees it wus all vary shiney and prettey. I feelled vary hungary so I went to look for food.

As I was wallking I fond a red bottal on the grond ful of blood. I quikely drinked it all up and felt much betta.

Then I reallised that their was somthing big on my bak. I got a littil scarred so I found a smal puddle on the grond to look at myself in.

I was wereing a wite and gold dress that kind of looked lyk the ones that romman gods wered before evry one found out about cristian god.

I also had big blak flufie wings coming out of my bak and was COVERD in purpil sparkles. I looked relly byootiful.

All of a sudenn a tall girl who looked a little bit lyk me came out of the trees. She was wereing the same dress as me and had no wings and she was smilling.

"are yoo my mom" I asked her smilling hapiley.

"yes samy and I luv yoo so much" she came and hugged me.

"Are yoo a vampir-wherewolf-angle now" she asked me.

"I gess so!1 are yoo prowd of me mom" I asked her and hopped relly hard she wud say yes.

"off corse I am sweethart. I only wish yoo culd rember youre past!" she cryed witch maked me sad cus I loved my mom and she had vampir fangs and that ment my dad is a wherewolf!

"cant yo just make me rember wit your vampir powers" I asked.

"oh ya! Your so smart and byootiful sweety. Yoo hav too sit down to rember first" she laffed preetyliy as she sat down first. Now I know that I got my voiec from my mom.

"ok what now" I asked.

Then she did a speshul vampir spel and dansed arownd me. This is a sekret richual that only vampirs are alowwed to kno and that's why they don't do it in the show.

I klossed my eyes and felt magick all arownd me and felt relly good and orgasmik when mom saed her speshul magick words fore the spell.

It feeled even better than sexing.

"werthr8uu jjg6yfgguh g89g4 edfvujjnfi asifjnfn. Loevjjfjfjfjg jgifididj wefrghnjt ujhn86t wrjfj." She singed in her speshul voec that sownded a lot like mine.

Then evrey thing was spining and I falled into my forgetten memorys of the trajic past I had kepped a seckret from myself fore so long.

**A/N: PLS REVOIW IF U LIKED IT GOD BLESS U ALL!**


	7. bad pasts and broken harts

**Disclammer: sammie is mine and so is her famaliy but not tvd i dont own that**

**A/N: HERES THE RELLY IMPORETANT CHAPPIE! im sorry i took so long skool is so hard and teatchers r meen! Yoo r all very meen to me 4 saying all these bad things wen i have a disorder. but i am still going wif mah storie so there.**

**WARNING: VARRY SAD! YOO WILL CRIE HARD!**

i waked up in a hopsital and new that i was invizibal becus this was my past.

My mom was on the bed giveing birff too me and i looked away cus it was icky! My dad was waching and lookd relly hot but i didnt like him or anything cus he was famaly.

The dokter gave me to mom and i was rapped in a pink sparkely blancet. evrey one was smiling cus i was so cute.

"her name will be samantha becus that name meens supa speshul angel." My mom singed preshussly.

And then evry one nodded cus my mom was relly smart like me. Then thay taked me home and keeped telling me that I was supa byootiful and thay were relly happy.

Suddenely a bad witch came in wereing a prettey blakk dress and a pointey hat she was relly short and had a broom. It was the same which that tried to kill dammon.

"I coorse Sammy to be part witch with heeps of bad majiks untl she dyes." She laffed evully.

Oh no!1" everyone yeiled and then she put green gliter on me and runned away.

Then I was onley 3 yeers old and my dad came into my room when I was in sleeping. THEN HE SARTED SEXXING ME. I was scarred and criieing and then my mom kikked him out and was creing.

Ten we moved away and mom said she wolld protekt me 5eva (dats morr tan foreva)

"but whiy did he do it mommy" I asked

"becus yoo ar so byootiful he went insane I am vary sorry darling" she cryed.

"ok mommy I love yoo foreva" I sed while crieing.

Then she hitted me on the fase and was mad.

"I say I luv yoo 5eva and then yoo sayed yoo love me foreva!? Yoo must not love me and yoor a bad kid!" she screemed and then she throwed me out a window.

I land on the grond and it started rayning hard. I was blooding every were but my powwers heeled me.

Then my mom killed herself with a loopey rope cus she thoot no one luved her.

"I am onley 3 and I am so so so sorry!1" I whaled but no one heared.

I was the only part whitch part vampir part where wolf part angle eva! And now I was relly allone.

So I runned away to Mystik Falls and started a new skool. They akseptted me even tho I was 3 and did not have parrents cus I was relly supa smart and speshul and byootiful.

But all the kids were relly meen to me cus I did not have famaliy. Every day I was crieieng becus they hitted me and pikked me last for everything – even the teatchers were bad and gave me low grades wen I was rite on all the tests. (like me lol)

All of a sudden i notised that it was acshually bad majik that maked them meen. So I got rid of it with my powers.

Everyone sed they were sorry and sed HOORAY!1 cus I saved them. Then I was relly popyoolar and everyone luved me!

But I woold still crie at nite cus of my famaliy and the meen whitch that was supa evul! I woold even wright sad things that were relly good and woold make pepol crie so I did not show them. My tears were lyk diemonds in the skie.

I luved writeing even when it was sad!

One nite wen I was 11 a relly byootiful angle came to me she weared a pretty gold dress and had big white wings.

"why ar yoo sad" she sed peacefully.

"my memorys allways torchure my broken hart and blakk sole. I will allwayys be in danjer and there is nothing I can do." I sobbed in deprezzing disspear.

"I will make yoo foreget it and start again" she singed in the prettyest voiec I had heared.

Then she taked away all my memorys and fixxed my shatereed hart.

And that is my hooribal past.

**A/N: SEE! SO SAD!1 I MAY NOT B SAMMY BUT EVERYONE IS MEEN 2 ME LYK HER AND MY PAST IS ALSO SAD AND THAT WHERE I GOT THE IDEEA!thx 4 reeding i luv yoo so much!1**


	8. its hard being relly byootifull

**A/N: watch out guys cus theyrs extra nawty lesbain stuf in this. evryones sooo nice at skool even if we do hard werk but tammys bein meen so thats why she gets nawty in the storie ;) all my revoiws are bad (but i know some of yoo are just trieing to help and thank yoo 4 that) but hoppfuly thatll change cus i want to b a famos riter wen im older I EVAN PRAYED 4 IT!1 so enjoy**

I waked up in the limmo and was still an angle!

Dammon was sleping next too me but now l;ooked kinda scarred and so was loona and tamy.

Then they were all smillling and new it was me.

"omfg Sammy you are so byootifull!" sed tamy who was to in luv with me to look away.

"yea Sammy you were allwayys the byootifull girl in the hole yooniverse but now yoo ar soo amasing I would even leavv tammy to be with you" loona shrekked happily and yoo could tell she relly lovved me and it was like everyone wanted me sexily all of a sudden.

"watt do yoo think dammon" I askked him as I leened closer. I culd see myself in his sexy bloo eyes and he was stil relly byootifull for a guy.

"I lovv yoo so much Sammy. Yoo are so perfekt I wold dye to lovv yoo even tho I am totes worthless and yoo don't deserv me" he yeleed, strokking my hare.

"I lovv yoo too dammon. Yoo are not worthless yoo are the sexxest boy in the hole wide werld and I will allwayys lovv yoo." I cryed and kissed him a lot.

Ten we all had a groop hug and dammon had a erektion but no one notised so I keep on hugging him wen we all sit dowm.

Tamy and loona were hungrey so we stoped at a speshul market and taked the drivvver with them to by food.

Dammon and I were allone.

Dammon looked sad.

"watt is rong" I asked him cus I was a good gf who can allwayys understand him

"why will yoo not sexx me. I lovv yoo but yoo say no all the time" he sed relly saddly in a way that wuld make anyone elss crie but not me.

"oh dammon I luv yoo and relly want too but I am 14 and not reddy." I smilled and wen he looked into my amazing iressistable eyes of pashon and byooty he understood.

**A/N: they are 14 but I donot now if thats a ok age or no. all I now is thay are older than me lol. I forget what age thay are on tv but it is ok cus this is just a fanfic anyways.**

"ok my deepest luv. Fanks for yoor time." He smilled and kwikly kissed me.

Tammy and loona came in wif 2 big bags of food.

"dis is so much food omg we will live 5eva" loona scremed.

Then they sat down.

"are yoo an angel now Sammy now yoo are so sexxy" tammy asked and put a hand on my legg neer my girl thingy that maked me nervus cus I new she wanted too sexx me reel bad.

"ummmm acshually I am part angel part whitch part wherewolf part vampir" I sed peacefully.

"ohhhhh ok that's soo hot" she flirted and strokked my girl thingy supa litely then I blushed cus it maked me feel horni.

" oh noo Sammy yoor face is red do you want some water" loona asked relly nisely. She didn't see tammy being nawty and cheeting on her wiff my girl thingy.

It is relly hard being a byootifull and sexy and extrah speshul angel cus evrey one wants to sexx yoo and its supa anoying.

"no I am fine" I sed but then dammon saw tammy.

"watt are yoo doing wiff my girlfereend" he asked in a quiet and scarry voice.

"nothing I was not doing anything" she sed angerly and took her hand away. But she kissed the thingy wen he was not looking.

"shuld I ask the driver where we aare now' loona asked.

"ok good idea" I laffed and tammy got jelous.

"driver were are we?" loona asked.

"good job guys we are allmost nerrly there" he called.

Everyone got exited.

**A/N: reed rate revoiw and happy days i luv yoo all so very much!1**


	9. Konsert to DYE for

**A/N: Soz 4 l8 upd8 XP i got 2 nice revoiws but im not ur frend tara soz Aneway i breaked up wif tom lol. i met this cutie calle Dan tho3 i luv dis captor and hope yoo do 2**

It was a few days lata and we was supa cloze to tha alein!

Evrey one was used to me bein a relly hot and byootiful vampir-wtch-wherewollf-angle so they promssed not to luv me and want to sexx me so much aneymore.

We were satting in our amazzzing limmo and haveing haeps of fun! We strated dansing to a sexy and so cool band named blood direkshon. They were lyk one direkshon but cooler and with hot goffik vamps in it.

There were also brite lites flashing evrey were.

"yoo got dat one fang and I need dat one fang!1" singed the led singer. His name was AshBlood and he was the hottiest vamp I had eva seen eksept for dammon.

"Omg I luv these guys thay are so cool!" scremmed loona.

Then the song ended and we sitted down.

"There is a speshul ball in town tonite and blood direcshon will play theyre." I sed becus I was smart and new all that.

"we shuld go." Tammy chered in her kinda prettey voiec.

We all sed YUSS cus we were relly exited for it.

We telled the drivver to stop so we culd get redy.

We goetted out of the car and went too a fansy dress shop so we culd chang.

Me tammy and loona took the best dresses and ran too the changeing rooms and dammon wateed out side beecus he allredy had a sexxy bloo suit to wear.

Loona weared a purpil dress with lace and diemonds that looked relly cute but she did not lik it so she went bak too were something else.

And tammy had a long white dress blak jems all ova it but she was scarred someone wuld trip ova it so she went bak to try somthin else two.

When I comed out I wore an inkredabil red dress. It had silk and rubys and made me look sexxey and curvey. It was strapless but I could hold it wif my boobs and it was nerely as long as tammys old wun but kinda shorter at the front so it showed off my hot legs and 9 inch blak stillehtoes. It also had no back for my byootiful angle wings that mached the dress to stik out of.

I was supa extrah nise to the shop laddy and sed I wuld take it.

"Oh no way!1 yoo look so amazzing and sexxie it wuld be a fashon crym to let yoo pay so much for it so yoo can have it for free" the laddy scremed happily.

"oh relly thanks" I smillled.

Ten I maked her cut off the bottom of tammys dress so she wuld were it. Loona also piked a small pink dress that she loked cute in. I made the girl give it two her free.

Nekst we got our hair done. Dammon did not goe cus he was a boi.

Loona got her haire cut short and bobby whitch wuld look good wif her dress ND MAKED HER LOOK ADOREABIL!

"aw yoo guis look byootiful watt are yoo up too"? sed the hairdresser.

"we ar all goin to the blood dyrekshon ball tonite" sed tammy

"that is very cool" sed the hairdresser.

Then she gave tammy curley hair that made her look lyk a royal prinsess and wuld so look cool wif the dress.

Then it was my turn.

"are yoo a sexxie model" sed the hairdresser

"no I was just born dis way baby" I flirted

"yoo shuld becus yoo ar vary byootiful. Yoo are a rare vampir-wherewolf-angle-whitch and I wuld sexx yoo if yoo wanted me two." She flirted bak.

"wuld it give us all free haircuts" I sed in a sexie voice

"sure but watt do want yoor hair to look like sugarbby?" she sed and stroocked my hair.

I wispered it in her ear lyk a serket and she maked me have big red streaks in my gold haire that was now strait.

"OMG thank yoo" we all sayed.

Then I telled them to wate fore me outside becus I had to hav sex wif the hairdresser.

She riped off my cloths and I ripped off hers. Then she was toching my boobs and I lickked her ones. We toched each other privat parts and I even kised them. Wen we were dun she gave me her numba and kissed me hard.

"I will go now but see yoo soon" I promizzed

"ok have fun at yoor konsert." She sed.

We drivved to the big manshon where the konsert was and there were haeps of pepol their.

The man at the konter sed I was so byootiful we culd all get in for free.

We went to the front and scremed happily wen they came onstage. Even dammon was scremming.

The musick started and they played yoo don't know youre magikal (becus theyre majikal vamps lol)

"yoo have cool fangz

Don't know what for

Your drinkin blood when yoo walk thro the doooor

Don't need makup

To cover up

Bein a sexie vampire

Is enooooof"

We were all danssing and laffing wif pepol we did not kno and everywun sed I was amassingly byootiful.

Then sudenley Ashblood pulled me on staje!

"baby you lite up the moon lyk nobody else

The way you have speshul powers gets me ovawelmed

And now bitting my neck it aint hard to tell

You don't knooooooow

Yoo dunno youre majikal!1"

I was dansing wif the hole band and the gitar man wispered that I was speshul. The other one sed I was byootiful.

Wen the song ended ashblood kissed me onstage!1 evreyone cheered and was hapy for me.

But damon was supa mad wen I got down.

"lets go" he sed anngrilly.

He pulled me to a diferrent room in the big manshon.

**A/N: Cliffhanger lol**


End file.
